Tim McGraw
by Iluvtolaugh
Summary: This is a Harry Potter song fic for the song Tim McGraw By taylor swift. This is a Harry/OC romance. Harry and Rose have been best friends since they met in the sandpit in primary school, know Rose likes Harry, but he's gone back to hogwarts, how can she tell him, and will he like her back.


Hiya! This is just a little song fic! I really hope you like it!

SIRIUS IS PROVEN INOCENT

THIS IS AN HARRY/OC ROMANCE

ROSE (MY OC) IS A MUGGLE BUT KNOWS ABOUT MAGIC AS SHE WAS WITH HARRY WHEN HE GOT ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS IN LITTLE WINGING!

**these stars means it's lyrics from the song Tim McGraw by Taylor swift**

Thx, now enjoy

luv iluvtolaugh xxxxxxxxxx

Rose POV:

Harry and I have known eachother since we were 4, we had started primary school together, we met in the sandpit. We were just playing when Harrys cousin, Dudley, comes along with his new friends and starts bullying us, saying I shouldn't be harrys friend and that Harrys a freak, but I stuck by him, so I became a freak aswell, but I don't care.

**He said the way my blue eyes shined

put those Georgia stars to shame at night

I said that's a lie**

Harry is so sweet, always complimenting me, and when I ask him if I look fat, he'd say, "Fat, you? Nah, big D though, that's another question, even that diet can't make him thin, he's defiantly his fathers son," I would laugh and forget all about the question.

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck

that had a tenancy of getting stuck

on back roads at night

and I was right there beside him all summer long

and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

but

when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favourite song

the one we danced to all night long

the moon like a spotlight on the lake

when you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

think of my head on your dress

and my old faded blue jeans

when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me**

When Harry turned 16 his newly freed godfather bought him a Chevy truck so he could drive back to privet drive back to Privet Drive so he could visit me, sometimes, he'd sleep over, and we'd camp out in the garden like we always did, but then September came and he had to go back to Hogwarts. But before the summer ended, me and Harry loved to dance by the park lake, we'd get a small radio and dance to 'can't tell you nothin' by Tim McGraw. Harry new it was my favorite song so we'd put it on repeat and dance to it all night, in a way, it was our song.

**September saw a month of tears

and thanking god that you weren't here

to see me like that**

I always hated september, I felt like apart of me had died, and I'd cry. In a way, i was glad he was gone, I mean, I won't always have him, I need some time away, but for some reason, I would always cry, and I hated that, it made me feel weak.

**But in a box beneath my bed,

is a letter that you never read

from three summers back**

I had written a letter to Harry, loads of times, saying how I feel, how he's not just my brother, but I never managed to get it to Hedwig, I was angry with myself, for not being brave enought to tell him.

**it's hard not to find it all alittle, bittersweet

and looking back on all of that it's

nice to believe**

**but when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

the one we danced to all night long

the moon like a spotlight on the lake

and when you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

think of my head on your chest

and my old faded blue jeans

when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me**

But that was going to change, on the day Harry was supposed to come back from school, (know he's graduated) while Sirius had gone to pick him up, I went to his house.

**And i'm back for the first time since then

I'm standing on you street

and there's a letter left on your doorstep

and the first thing that you read**

Harrys POV

When I got home I saw a letter addressed to me, I was shocked to fond it there, but even more shocked when I read it.

To Harry

**When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite

someday you'll turn your radio on

I hope it takes you back to that place

when you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

think of my head on your chest

and my old faded blue jeans

when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me**

It other words, I luv you, more then like a brother.

From Rose A.K.A Petal

Harry laughed at the last bit, it was a nickname Harry had given Rosenwhen they were seven, the name stuck. He was shocked by the letter, but still, he was also overjoyed.

"Sirius! I'm going to Rose's," Harry screamed to his godfather ands before waiting for an answer, he grabbed his truck keys and ran to his chevy.

Rose's POV

I was nervous, I don't know what came over me, but it's to late now, he's probaby already read it, she wondered what his reaction would be, he could be laughing, confused or just down right shocked.

I suddenly jumped when I heard a car door slam, I looked up from my place on the lawn and saw Harry rushing over to me.

"Is it true?" he sounded hopeful, I sat there in shock then slowly nodded.

"Good, cause," he took my hand and helped me stand up, my heart beating so fast I thought it would explode. "I love you."

It took me a moment to answer him but after I finished gaping I said.

"I love you to," and he leaned in and kissed me, total movie moment.

**he said the way my blue eyes shined

put those Georgia stats to shame at night

I said that's a lie**

Plz tell me what you think


End file.
